Only In New York
by LokisChampion
Summary: AU, unrelated Thor/Loki oneshot. The Avengers take Thor out on the town. Little does he know who he will meet tonight.


The Avengers had taken Thor out for a night on the town. They ate shwarma for dinner before going to a few bars when Natasha and Clint thought of the perfect place and was surprised when everyone else agreed.

Now, Thor read the sign in lights above the door, simply reading: Lips. He hesitated before walking in alongside Bruce. As they walked to their booth, the host, dressed in black referred to Natasha and Clint by name before asking them for drinks. They all got some assortment with alcohol as he walked away and they arranged themselves in the booth. Natasha and Clint sat on the opposite end of Thor, next to them Steve and Tony were holding hands, and then Bruce and Thor brought up the end, Thor on the outside.

He looked around and noticed that the venue was packed with people as they got their drinks. He looked towards the front, which housed a stage with a few silver poles that held the sides up. In the middle was a heavily beaded, door less threshold as some white lights were randomly tested in the incredibly dim atmosphere. He found himself becoming nervous at what might happen when he caught eyes with Natasha, who gave him a smile that seemed to speak: 'don't worry'.

Taking a swig from his beer, he noticed the table was relatively thin in size, small. Tony could easily stretch his arm over the sides and hook his hands under the table, not that he would want to. Some microphones began popping and a hush fell over the crowd as all eyes were on the stage in seconds. When the man ran offstage, Thor quickly turned to Bruce.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

Bruce smiled. "There's someone here we think you will really enjoy."

Thor looked around at the others, who all wore expectant smiles when some rock music started playing loudly through the building and Thor's eyes shifted to the stage again, alight with many multicolored lights.

As his eyes adjusted from the many flashes of color, he saw a few dancers emerge from the beads and walked to the poles on either side of the stage, interacting with the crowd by dipping towards the edge of the stage, sitting on it and propping their heeled feet up on the tables.

Thor noticed something that confused him: these were men dressed as women, but they looked like women as far as bodies go. He saw nothing down south betraying itself and they had varied sizes of a woman's chest, they looked real. These two dancers wore leotards, light pink that fit like skinny bathing suits while they paraded around in silver, sparkly, towering heels and wore wigs that were short and curly brown colors.

Thor soon found himself cheering along with the crowd as the dancers resumed their game when they were joined by three other dancers, wearing the same getup but in a powdery blue color, their wigs white, and they played along effortlessly. They never came close to the table when Thor noticed that people were putting money in either the dancer's open hands or in the many straps covering their backs, legs or arms, even in their bust area.

A chant was forming, hushed at first, but grew in volume in a matter of seconds until it was flooding the music out.

"Lady! Lady!"

_Blow out the candles of all my Frankensteins…_

As the song grew louder, a woman, or so Thor thought to call them by now, sauntered out through the beaded curtain and the applause became deafening. Thor gaped at her.

She was incredibly thin and pale. Her dress was green and it had a 3-tiered skirt that ended far too short, above her mid-thigh as you could see the leotard underneath easily. She stood with her legs apart in a power stance, her hands on her hips. She had legs that seemed to go on for miles that ended in simple black heels. Her hair was straight but thick, ending at her shoulders and Thor could see the red outline that must be her lips. She took one hand and placed it at her ear, and when she did, the attendance screamed her name in perfect unison:

"Lady Loki!"

She smiled and did so with the other hand, the attendance repeated the name. The neckline of her dress was a sweetheart with black leather going down her body in a V, ending at her waist where the skirt took over. A leather strap extended from the neckline and flooded up around her neck, a halter top keeping it steady as she walked to the left of the stage, Thor caught a glimpse of the back of the dress. All it contained was leather straps in a zig-zag fashion with the skirt enclosing on the small of her back, just hiding her backside. She faced forward again and knelt down on her heels, her legs bent so her knees hit her chest.

A few women came up to her, hugged her before the cheering increased as a man came forward. She smirked at him, holding out her hand, palm-up, where he placed some dollar bills. Before he walked away, she had her hands on her knees as her legs teasingly opened to reveal the black leotard covering her crotch before the closed it again, standing as rioting laughter erupted. She blew him a kiss over her shoulder before walking off the stage, making her way along the tables.

At this time, a guitar solo powerfully played over the speakers as she neared their table. Thor became nervous when she placed her hand on the booth behind Natasha, who greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Hello, lovely. My, you brought quite the company." She placed a hand on her chest, like she was out of breath as her eyes swooped down the line of people, lingering on Thor.

"Only the best for you." Clint said and Loki's eyes returned to him.

"Who brought dates?" She asked, and Tony pulled up this tangled hand with Steve's. "Oh, damn." She said and Tony smirked.

"Damn who?" Tony asked.

"Both of you, dear." She said as she ran her eyes down the guests again before again stopping at Thor. "What about you, darling?" She asked, sauntering over slowly. Thor noticed her tongue was lingering behind her top teeth as her open, red lips formed a smile. He took in her intoxicating green eyes enhanced by her smoky-eyed make-up, and a glint in her hair caught his eye. Looking to it, he saw two small golden horns protruding from just underneath her hairline, no bigger than his thumb.

"I came to see you." Thor finally said, feeling a confidence brew inside him as she bit her lip, smiling at him.

"Well, that's wonderful." She said, leaning her elbows on the table just in front of him. He fumbled with his wallet under the tabletop as she spotted his drink.

"May I, blondie?"

He nodded as he had some folded bills in his hands, Lady Loki took his beer and took a drink. In the moment her eyes were closed, Thor brought the bills up and tucked them into the halter strap, a little closer to the bodice than he intended as his nails gently rubbed against her warm skin. She put the bottle down and smirked as she brought a pale hand up, grasping his jaw before she softly kissed his cheek.

"Your drinks are on me." She breathed before standing, but her hand didn't leave his face. Instead, it slunk up into his hair, caressing him in such a way it made something deep inside him twist with desire before she ruffled it hard, kicked up her heel before winking at him and walking back to the stage. She played with a few other guests when the song ended; swiftly changing from the rock to a newer, pop like song as she took center stage again. She met Thor's gaze again before making a kissing motion with her lips, spinning around on her heel and disappearing backstage. Thor applauded when he looked to his friends, who all had satisfied smiles on their faces.

Throughout the rest of the night, Lady Loki would come back to their table most often to successfully tease Thor with her games. He knew he was smitten with this mysterious, beautiful woman that when they left to go back to the Tower, he couldn't wait to see her again.


End file.
